The Sasuke Diet
by Zoe-so
Summary: ¿El sexo con Sasuke puede hacerte adelgazar?. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Directamente de la grandiosa mente de eskeflowne**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

.

.

Sakura siempre pensó que estaba en buena forma; creía que era delgada y en buen estado físico. De acuerdo a _people magazine_ tener talla era cuatro **demasiado** grande. Suspiro mirando las espectaculares imágenes de las celebridades que eran flacas y hermosas. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa de su talle? Siempre y cuando este saludable, era feliz.

No.

Sakura no estaba feliz. No hay nadie que ella conociera que estuviera contento con su cuerpo, excepto, por supuesto, que eran talla dos.

-"Es solo una talla más pequeña; puedo perder un talle. ¿Verdad?"-pensaba Sakura mientras tiraba la revista y esperaba el autobús escolar.

-"Sakura"- Ino la llamo a través del patio. Sakura miro a su amiga de arriba abajo; Ino tenía la figura perfecta y, por supuesto una _maldita talla dos._ Se relajo y abrazo a su amiga.

-"Hey! ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?"-pregunto Sakura no muy interesada en la respuesta. Estaba ocupada pensando en cómo podría perder unos cuantos kilos.

-"Oh nada especial, fui de compras como siempre, lo usual"-dijo Ino caminando con confianza hacia la entrada y su perfecto cuerpo tenia a todos los chicos babeando.

Sakura envidiaba a su amiga; pareciera que Ino siempre tenía lo mejor, el mejor novio, la mejor ropa, el mejor cuerpo. Si ella pudiera obtener el cuerpo perfecto, tal ves podría estar a un paso de tener la vida perfecta, como Ino.

El primer plan de Sakura de perder peso era simpe y rápido. No comer. Podría estar un par de días sin comida, verdad? Mientras la hora del almuerzo se acercaba, su estomago rugia de dolor, tenía ganas de papas francesas y una soda, pero estaba determinada a seguir su plan.

-"Sakura ¿por qué no conseguiste nada?"- dijo Ino cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba detrás de ella sin bandeja.

-"Oh Ino no tengo hambre"- respondió despreocupada e Ino se rio.

-"Sakura, tu comes como una ballena ¿cómo _no_ puedes tener hambre?"- dijo Ino riéndose y aunque era con alegría Sakura estaba enojada. Así que ¿así era cómo la gente pensaba de ella? ¿Sakura la ballena? La siguió a su mesa usual y se sentó tratando de mantener la calma y no mostrar que lo que Ino le dijo la hirió. En lugar de eso, uso ese comentario como una iniciativa para adelgazar.

-"Sakura ¿estás bien?- pregunto Naruto escandalosamente desde la otra punta de la mesa. Sakura cabeceo irritada y rápidamente.

-"Si, ¿por qué?"- pregunto.

-"Bueno, tu cara parece muy molesta; pensé que el teme había hecho algo otra vez"- Sasuke levanto la mirada y le dio a Naruto la _yo-no-hice-nada _mirada.

-"No, no tengo hambre solo estaba pensando"-dijo evasivamente y los otros en la meza la miraron.

-"¡Que!"- prácticamente rugió.

-"Nada, nada"- murmuraron.

.

.

.

"_La galleta me está mirando. Realmente me está mirando y quiere que me la coma". _Sakura se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, su mama había puesto un bowl con galletas recién horneada en frente de ella y estaba convencida que la estaba acechando.

"Una galleta Sakura" le dijo. "Tu sabes que me amas, mis deliciosas chispas de chocolates son lo mejor…" La galleta que podría o no haber esta realmente hablando con Sakura, fue rápidamente interrumpida por la boca de Sakura mientras la mordía.

"Awww mierda"- pensó al terminar a galleta. "Plan numero uno: fallido".

.

.

.

Al siguiente día Sakura decidió tratar de comer cosas saludables, como frutas y vegetales. Asi que cuando arribo a la cafetería ese día, opto por una ensalada y una manzana. Cuando apoyo su bandeja en la mesa, nueve pares de ojos la acecharon.

-"¿Qué?"-pregunto, nerviosa de tener algo en su cara.

-"Sakura…esa es una ensalada"- susurro Hinata con miedo de que Saura halla accidentalmente tomado la bandeja de alguien mas.

-"Ya lo se Hinata, pero gracias"- le susurro devuelta y Hinata se sonrojo por el desaire.

La mesa se quedo en silencio…

…

…

Nomnomno…

-" Euck, la ensalada es asquerosa"-dijo Sakura rápidamente dirigiéndose a una desecharla.

Todos en la mesa volvieron a conversar otra vez.

.

.

.

"Gimnasio la gorda Fran para la gordura"

Sakura observo el gran poster en el centro comercial; mostraba a la mujer "Fran" cuando pesaba doscientas cincuenta libras y otra fotografía donde ahora pesaba ciento veinte seis libras. Atemorizada Sakura decidió que debería ir al gym.

Camino al final del centro comercial donde el gimnasio estaba localizado; sin aliento abrió la puerta principal. ¿Era caminar a través de todo el centro comercial el precalentamiento?

-"Hola ahí"-dijo una muy entusiasta recepcionista.

-"Holla, ummm bueno quiero perder un poco de peso y yo…"

-"Alto ahí querida, vienes al lugar correcto"-dijo la recepcionista interrumpiéndola –"te conseguiré una membrecía."

Sakura miro a la mujer con los ojos abiertos. Observo alrededor del gimnasio y pasa su tranquilidad todo parecía bastante normal.

-"Aquí tiene corazón, espero verte pronto."

.

.

.

Sakura la ballena, Sakura la ballena, Sakura la ballena.

Se repetía este mantra mientras caminaba hasta el gimnasio, con la determinación que para el final de la semana tendría talla dos.

Su primer objetivo en el gimnasio era averiguar cómo funcionaban las maquinas, y una vez dominadas, necesitaba aprender como correr por más de dos minutos.

Cuando miro hacia abajo y vio que pasaron cinco minutos sin haberse detenido, alzo los brazos al cielo

-"Bien, soy asombr…"

Crash.

Bang.

Pow.

En su emoción por su mini logro, Sakura levanto la mano de la barandilla de la cinta de correr y al ver que todavía no sabía correr sin agarrarse de ella, se cayó.

-"Sakura"-oyó una voz en la distancia.

-"Sakura, ¿estás bien?"-de nuevo, oyó a la voz.

-"¿Dios?"-murmuro con la cabeza palpitando, y se perdió la familiar mueca de burla de Sasuke.

-"Ella está bien"-le dijo a la multitud que se había reunido a su alrededor, entonces no muy elegante, la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella fuera de la tierra.

-"Wow Sasuke, todo está dando vueltas"-dijo tropezando sobre el lugar, pero él la dirigió a la sala medica.

-"Siéntate"-ordeno y ella cumplió a pesar de sus murmullos acerca de no ser un perro.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-él le pregunto pasándole una bolsa de hielo.

-"Estoy haciendo ejercicio…duh"- le contesto agarrando el hielo.

-"¿Pero por qué?".

-"Porque estoy trabajando en eso de perder peso".

-"¿Porqué no viniste a mí entonces?".

-"Eh…"

-"¿No lo sabías?".

-"…"

-"El sexo conmigo te hará adelgazar".

.

.

.

-"Wow Sakura!¡Te ves genial!"-exclamo Ino cuando sakura apareció en la fiesta, con un vestido negro ajustado luciendo delgada y tonificada.

-"¡Gracias Ino!"-dijo con una danza de victoria en su cabeza.

-"¿En qué dieta estas".

_-"Sasuke, mas fuerte. Mmph"-el arremetía contra ella sobre la pared, sus piernas bien envueltas alrededor de él, apretándolo para empujarlo más profundo dentro de ella._

_-"Esto…es increíble"-Sakura gimió cuando el la echó hacia atrás y hacia adelante. La levanto de la pared y la tiro sobre la cama, sujetando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza._

_-"Sakura"._

-"Sakura, hey…¿Estás bien, estas toda roja?"-dijo Ino levantando una ceja.

-"The Sasuke Diet

* * *

Neee, preferí dejar la ultima parte en ingles, no se, suena mejor asi! Que vergüenza la mía, tenia hace días esto guardado, intentare terminar de traducir las que tengo en espera antes de que empiece las clases otra ves D:

**deserve a review?**


End file.
